


潮湿

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295





	潮湿

潮湿

R18

KT

真·未亡人

 

1.  
最近东京一直在下雨。

还在春天，量却多到让人怀疑提前进入了梅雨季，光一的工作也因此变得更忙了起来，早上开始陆陆续续接到住户的电话，似乎是屋顶的排水系统出了问题，他扛着梯子跑了一趟，清出一把烂掉的去年的梧桐叶，下楼时走民用梯，五楼的住户垃圾丢弃处空着一格，他看向走廊右侧，左数第二户门前的门牌写着三上。

但他知道，那个叫三上的男人已经不在这个房子里了。

他死了，上个月。

车祸，还是别的，总之走得非常匆忙，后事也草草收场，来人像是想要立刻清理掉他存在过的痕迹，消灭他在这个偏僻的小公寓短暂居住的时间。光一记得，他住了不到一年。

和他的同性伴侣一起。

两个人来时候轻装简行，很少有人搬家只带着一只小小的行李箱，办理手续时三上出面，居住人一栏除了他还有个名字。

堂本刚，男。

关系，伴侣。

光一抬起头，看到缩在三上背后的影子，办公室的白炽灯坏了一盏，那身影在明暗的参照间有些失真的模糊，一团深色，身量不高，垂着头不知在看什么。刘海偏长，遮住眸子的神情，能看清弧度圆润的下半张面孔，在三上填写二人关系的短暂的犹豫间，嘴角勾出浅薄的弧度。办了手续接了钥匙，他亦步亦趋跟在三上身后离开，从头到尾，什么都没说。

他们后脚要出办公室时，光一的笔帽掉了，在地下清脆地小跳，滚落在堂本刚脚底。光一立刻去伏身去捡，却见堂本刚停了脚步，慢慢蹲下，把那笔帽握在手里。

然后松开，放在不自觉张开的光一的手心。

“给。”他抬起头，开口。  
光亮在此时足够，光一终于第一次见到了他的眼睛。

风的残像，旋律的慧尾，飞鸟的航迹云，夕阳中模糊成一片橙金的Déjà vu。

那样的黑白分明，清澈而透亮，却又那么的昏然模糊，暧昧潮湿。

如同一个永恒的未解之谜。

片刻即离。

近旁淅淅沥沥。光一从回忆中抽身，雨停了不到半个小时卷土重来，缠绵粘连，叫人烦躁。他甩甩头，将梯子靠在墙上，摘了手套，去按三上家的门铃。

2.  
秋天，梧桐叶开始大批大批的落下时，光一在屋顶检修太阳能。

他上去时堂本刚也在，看着那个纤瘦又圆融的背影，他身体不自觉一僵，秋风钻进领子，后知后觉瑟缩起来。

堂本刚蹲着，正在修剪一株植物的叶子。

边缘有焦黄的痕迹，不知是因为缺水还是缺乏营养，堂本刚手里拿着巴掌大小的剪刀，精致的像是美容院出品，沿着叶子死掉的轮廓修剪，手指纷飞，不一会地下铺好的塑料布就积了许多残渣。光一瞟着他作业，一边拿着扳手装模作样地敲几下。

“诶呦，真是的。”回头正经工作的工夫，他听到刚一声抱怨。

急忙转过身，看到小剪刀已经被刚摔在地上，右手焦虑地揉着一头带着微妙卷曲的黑发，光一心一滞，脱口而出，“怎么了？”

刚回过头，眼中闪过警惕的戒备。

“我，我是这栋公寓的管理员，不是什么坏人，您和您的，伴侣，一起办手续时，我们见过，”光一磕磕绊绊地解释，“我叫堂本光一。”

刚继续看着他，半晌才收回目光，微不可见地点头，然后看到他摊在一边的工具箱。

“不介意的话，”他开口，脸上带着诚恳的表情，“您这里或许会有一次性手套吗？”

尽管不在职务范畴，但光一有时看到了不干净的地方，或者接到住户要求，也会对公寓进行一些清理，所以这种东西是塞在箱子里随身带的，他立刻掏出一双，“请务必。”

刚点头，看着光一率直的目光，突然又不明所以地笑了一下，光一不知所云，只觉得那笑容让屋顶起了风，他愣着，看到堂本刚带着些许戏谑的神情。

“再看下去的话，可能会看到不太好的东西哦。”他笑着说。

然后没再理会堂本光一，转过身戴上手套蹲下，用手指在疏松的土壤表层翻动起来。

堂本光一看着他先是从里面捏出一只烟头，皱着眉把它仍在一边，一边小声抱怨，“什么也往里面扔，花盆又不是垃圾桶...”

接下来，手指捏住了柔韧的一角，那带着手套的手指随之微妙地停滞了一瞬，接着完整而流畅地抽了出来。

乳白色，半透明，橡胶质地，下垂的尖角带着些暧昧的浑浊。

那是他们...

光一的脸刷的红了。

刚把那东西和烟头丢在一起，然后褪下手套都仍在一块，快速打了个毫无纰漏的包，回过头，光一还僵在原地。

“就说不看到比较好吧。”刚静了静，叹口气，搬起花盆走开，光一看着他走到门口，又突然回过头来。

秋天的风没能拂去光一身上来源不明的燥热，不远处，刚站在黝黑的通道窄门，手中端着花盆，几片绿叶衬着白皙的面容，卷曲缠绕的叶子俏皮地打卷，然后蜿蜒进藏污纳垢的土壤，他想到被刚丢掉的废弃物，不自觉用力抓紧了衣角。

“谢谢您，管理员桑。”刚脸上带着清爽的笑容，话音轻拂，像是秋天的风。

然后转身走入窄门。

3.  
光一回神和上门，房间内是超乎想象程度的灰暗，铺面一股带着潮气的陈腐气息，有点像梅雨季节的榻榻米或是衣柜。他眼前一片糊，一时难以适应，摸索着把鞋脱下放在玄关，循着唯一的光颠着脚进去，发现十分微弱的光明来自于洗手间狭窄的气窗，他焦急地往浴缸看，里面空空如也，他随之松了口气。

才想起来要和屋主打招呼，“失礼了。”他开口，“堂本刚先生，在家吗？”

没人回应他，整个房间安静到落针可闻，让人生出些焦躁来，他逐渐适应了黑暗，看到一片昏暗中静默的陈设，想上次没来得及好好看，原来他们的家是这样的。

刚才在屋外按了门铃没人作答，手边小信箱已经积满，想着或许没人在家，可他每日执勤，也不记得刚有出去过，随手一拉，门是开的。

玄关没有，浴室没有，起居室也没有，房间内没有一点带着亮光的东西，窗帘被拉得死死的，光一看到角落微妙的反光，凑近一看，是个玻璃鱼缸，只是好像供氧的装置坏掉了，游鱼拥挤地凑在一起，不时探头出水面呼吸，看上去不太精神。

光一的眉头越皱越紧。

鱼缸放在起居室角落，起居室不大，地毯，被炉，用来代替电视的投影仪，相连的厨房，吧台上放着一支花，蔷薇，或者是玫瑰，已经凋谢了，走过去一看，甚至是花瓶里的水都干了。

旁边是个丝绒质地的戒指盒，光一犹豫了一下，伸手打开，里面是一个钻石戒指。

走近厨房才发现那股陈腐味道的来源，是食物。这样的阴雨天，什么东西都霉的快些，他走过去，看到桌子上只能隐约看出形状的饭菜，是吃了一半的咖喱，佐餐的福神菜用小碟子装了放在一边，勺子一半在盘子里，圆润的土豆切块还带着齿痕，如果忽略掉已经腐烂变质的事实，简直像主人只是去了趟洗手间，下一秒回来还会继续吃下去。

像是，时间的流动停止了一般。

却无法抵抗自然规律。

光一怔在原地，觉得自己被发霉的回忆所笼罩，阴沉的让人透不过气来。

然后听到细小的窸窸窣窣的声音。

他猛地回头，意识到声音的源头是还没去的寝室，他准备踏出步子，却又突然停下，站在原地几个深呼吸。

接着走去寝室。

一样的昏暗，衣服和被褥，凌乱的织物通通堆在地上，正中央的双人床一团团蓬松的起伏，在角落几乎难以察觉地，缩着一个小小的人影，他下意识放轻了呼吸，艰难地在地上踩着空隙，走到床边。

“刚...”

他截了话音，因为刚正睡着。

唇微微嘟着，睫毛乖顺地垂下，把他藏进更深的阴影当中，堂本光一眼睛一眨不眨地注视他，他睡得不安稳，眉毛不时紧皱，如同深陷梦魇，时而身体细微地颤抖，嘴喃喃张开，吐出几个意义不明的音节，光一看的认真，越发心疼，有些失控地伸出手，然后听到小而清晰的声音，

“光一...”他眉头纠在一起，“救我，光一。”

光一的手一下子僵住了。

他如同慢动作回放般抽回手，身体一点点背离意愿地向后退，视线别开的一瞬间，感到微弱的阻力。

转过头，他的制服被人拽着，刚不知什么时候已经醒了，睁着眼睛，看着他。

他瞬间失去一切行动的能力，变成昏暗房间里一尊可以呼吸的雕塑。

 

4.  
“那么工作呢？”

他问。

刚正在晾晒床单，屋顶的风大，能接到的日照也多，刚抻开一张巨大的花纹织物，将它挂在绳子上，因为是两个人的尺寸，难免有些吃力，光一见状就要扔掉手里的锤子去帮忙，被刚用眼神制止。

“我能行。”他快速铺平，镇定地说。

光一摸摸鼻头，讪讪地回过身，继续搞他的小风箱。

“辞了。”刚把话题转回来，“原来工作的美容室离这边太远，他觉得不安全，也太招摇，反正他不缺钱，就让我辞了。”

刚说自己从前是做造型师的，一直在一个有名的美容室总店做副总监，本来还有一年就可以升职。

光一不知该怎么评价，只好选择沉默。

他听刚说了他们的事，三上一开始只是刚的客户，有一次刚帮他修脸，两个人可能在手指和皮肤的接触间有了什么化学反应，“当天加了联系方式，一周后就做了。”说这话的时候，刚面容十分平静，“后来他表白了，就在一起了。”

光一不做表态，半晌，“怎么会搬来这里。”

“有一次缠着他电影院约会，出来时被他母亲发现了，”刚声音淡淡的，“根本无从辩解，那会我搂着他的腰，他正低头，想亲我。那是一整天气氛最好的时候，要知道电影他买的是简单粗暴的动作片，根本没有接吻的间隙。等出来广场，喷泉很好，音乐很好，什么都很好，他妈妈突然出现。”说到这，他身体夸张地抖了抖，“像个母夜叉。况且是他儿子要亲我，为什么追着我打？”

“她打你了！”光一立刻回过头。

“锤了两下，”刚说，“这都还好，年纪摆在那里，没什么力气。就是指甲很长，使劲往我脸上扣。那么猛，我还以为他骗了我，那其实是他老婆。打我是因为我三了她。”

“...后来呢？”光一问。

“他走了。”

“什么？”

“把我一个人扔在广场，他走了。”刚声音听起来像一阵风，“跟他的妈妈回去，然后说要和我断绝关系。”

“可是...”

“后来有一天，正赶上他上班，我给他打电话，说我就在他们公司楼顶，他半个小时内不过来我就跳楼自杀，”刚还是不咸不淡地，“鲜血就铺在他引以为傲的大厅门前。他不信，我就给他发视频，底下人来人往，小得像蚂蚁，他吓得立刻跑上了楼。”

光一被过分起伏的剧情噎到说不出话，只能用眼神表达他的急切。

刚瞥了他一眼，继续说。

“...然后发现我不在，在电话里破口大骂。”

光一觉得心掉回了肚子里，喘了口气。

“我有恐高症，怎么会勉强我自己？”刚从容地说下去，“视频是从YouTube找的，可他连这种小笑话都听不懂。”

光一无言。

“我就告诉他，两个选择，和我交往，和我生活，放弃家庭和事业，又或者是看我死掉，在无法预料的地点和时间，而我如果必须要死，一定不会让他好过，我会让他的名誉和我一起坠落，做我死亡的背景板，被砸得稀碎。”

“然后他答应了。”

光一无言地看向刚，刚脸上混合着悲伤和迷惘，眼睛看向远处，光一有许多问题，比如既然如此，已经答应了你，并确实和你一起生活了，为什么还是不快乐？

“我只是想看看，到底他能做到什么地步，没想到他会真的同意。”刚低下头，自嘲地笑，“他从不肯对外说我们的关系，一会说我是司机，一会说我是助理，一会说我是远方亲戚的孩子。我们可以是任何关系，唯一不可能是情侣。我知道他有一天会为了他宝贵的名誉而离开我，可我始终还怀抱着期待。”

“可是当他缩着肩膀，一个一米八的男人，畏缩在一个一直以来试图控制他的女人身边，一次都没有回头就那么离开的时候，我彻底死心了。”刚说，“所以...只是想吓唬他一下。谁想到，原来他真的怕我。嘛，可能我确实很可怕，在他眼里，我大概偏执又歇斯底里。疯狂又冷热无常，一不小心，真的会毁掉他，与那些纠缠他的女人无甚区别，只是我比她们做的更绝。”

沉默半晌。

“你不是。”光一认真地说，又重复了一遍，“你不是。”

“是他不对。”

刚脸上浮现出片刻的怔忡，随之被平静代替，他凑近光一，突然伸出手，拿下一片沾在他耳后的树叶，光一僵掉了半个身子，任他施为，心跳若擂鼓。

刚吹掉手里的叶子，才后知后觉这儿还有个需要打扫卫生的人，吐了吐舌头。而光一像是主机故障了一样毫无反应愣在原地，对突然缩短的距离不知所措。

刚看向远处的天空，鸟群扑闪着掠过天幕，许久，突然回过头。

“你猜我们能坚持多久？”他问，“还有多久他要回到他的父母身边，做回他体面尊贵的棋子和囚徒？他对我的畏惧还能持续多久？”

我不知道，光一想，我只知道我只想和你一直待在这里，从此刻，到无法计算年岁的以后。

5.  
这个春天真的太潮湿了。

被子，床单，被罩，都带着微妙的湿度，贴着皮肤带来让人不适的瘙痒和黏腻，又带着让人沉溺的柔软，光一觉得自己简直要陷进堆满织物的床上，他在心里微弱地抵抗，却无法控制地伸出手，抚摸过那张沉浸在昏暗中的面容。

外面雨声渐大。

光一的手有些颤抖，抚摸过刚的脸颊和眉眼，用手指去婆娑那细腻的皮肤肌理，他们长久对视，光一注意到刚乱了节奏的呼吸，他没有悲色，眼中的水光却如露水般凝结，黑白分明的眸子泛起涟漪，片刻，他偏过头，轻轻眨眼，豆大的眼泪冲破桎梏逃出眼眶。

光一爱怜地看着他，然后沉默地俯下身，将刚拥在怀里，刚的身体剧烈地一颤，伸手推拒，他却没有松手，刚被压在他怀里，话音沙哑。

“这不行，光一。”他呼吸急促，几乎无法完整地说话，更多泪水涌出，“我不能这样，我不能。”

“为什么不行，”光一声音平静，“我们不是早就这样了吗？”

刚在他怀里发出破碎的悲鸣。

“这张床，”光一继续说着，“他死之前，我们就一起睡过了。”

刚睁大了眼睛，泪水从中不断流下，他慌乱地摇头，不想去回忆，可光一的话却把他拉回去，拉到那个他们抵死缠绵的雨夜，他们在床上疯了一样做爱，他被紧紧按近床里操干，直到射出的液体都变成透明，喉咙沙哑，呻吟时嘴张开却发不出声音。光一赤裸地压在他身上，肌肉结实而漂亮，带着强大的威压，那漂亮的人鱼线下方血脉贲张的性器还深深埋在他身体里，他像是被电了一样偏过头，然后被光一掰过头直直注视着他。

“躲什么？”他轻声说，“是你先诱惑我的吧？”

是的，是他先的。

他在情人节的雨夜走进了光一的值班室，衣服和头发都被打湿了，一缕缕垂在耳边，光一猛地站起来，去给他找毛巾擦拭，他头上被包了毛巾，感到近在咫尺光一担忧和关心的视线，雨声嘈杂，他的心也喧杂吵闹，他看得到光一拇指上的茧，层叠着私服和工装的袖口，胸口别着的名牌，看着上面工整的堂本光一四个汉字。

“做吧。”他深吸一口气，说。

光一的手停下来。

一切静止，值班室外是瓢泼的雨，在一片黑暗中散发着让人温暖的光亮，很远就能看到。此刻温暖而干燥的室内一片安静，只能听到彼此节奏不匀的呼吸声。

“做吧。”他第二次说。

他们在走廊里跑起来。

这栋公寓没有电梯，光一紧紧攥着他的手，拉着他，他们像是竞速的小学生一样尽可能快得跑上台阶。层叠的脚步声回响在楼道，声控灯一层层在他们身后亮起来，然后他们到了那扇门派写着三上的门前，刚在光一炙热的目光里拿出钥匙开门，手却不知为何一直在抖，光一的眼神更加焦虑，终于锁芯发出清脆的咔嚓声，刚拉开了门，回过神准备说可以进来了，却被推进黑暗然后被紧紧拥住，干燥的唇瓣随之贴上来，门在光一身后重重合上，那舌头几乎是一瞬间便钻了进来。

他们唇舌纠缠，吻到几近窒息，漫长的吻结束，他们分开，光一的眼睛在黑暗中闪光。

“卧室在哪？”他说。

他们摔在床上。

他的衣服被迅速褪掉，敏感白皙的皮肤裸露在空气中，他打了个冷战，光一眼中带着迷恋，吻上他的脖颈，在他喉结处舔舐啃咬，然后一路往下，留下重重的痕迹。

“别在显眼的地方。”刚惊叫。

光一视若罔闻，反而加重了嘴上的力道，他吃痛地惊叫，胸口很快留下大片吮吸的红痕。光一的唇沿着脖颈向下，终于含住他已经耸立的乳首，一瞬间像是触电，他一颤，喉间溢出呻吟。光一用牙轻轻咬他的乳头，然后猛地吮吸，另一只手去揉捻他另一边胸口。三上也曾经说过，他的胸较之一般男性更加丰腴，关上灯可以当做是胸部不发达的女人。光一粗糙的掌心贴着他的柔软，不停揉弄，指尖在乳头上打转，空虚和痒让他不住颤抖，却不自觉挺起了胸膛寻求更多。

“东西在哪？”许久，光一终于从他胸口抬头。

他手已经因为虚弱和无力而颤抖，沉默地指了指床头柜。

光一从里面翻出保险套和润滑液。

他从盒子里倒出一排，已经用掉了几只，“这是他平时用的？”他语气奇异，刚皱起眉头看着他拿起盒子看尺寸，然后不屑地撇嘴，“就那样嘛。”他嘲讽地说。

“别提他了好吗？”刚伸手勾住他的裤带，“我要你。”

光一的眼神变得幽深。

指头伸进去的时候，他轻微皱眉，光一凑上来吻他，一边把手指推送地更深。细嫩的褶子被粗粝的手指一点点撑开，光一手去抽动，一边把脸贴在他小腹的绒毛上，准备伸三指时，“可以了，”刚打断了光一的动作，急促地呼吸，“进，进来吧。”

光一咬着安全套撕开，套在自己已经的性器上，呸得把那袋子吐掉，直直地插入。

不一样，他想。

太紧了，他们一时无法动作，用了几秒去适应，光一手扶在他腰上，性器深埋在他身体，疼痛和被撑开的异物感明显，他皱紧眉头，张开大腿去更好地含住陌生的性器。

“你太紧了宝贝。”光一也并不好受，长嘶一声，“放松。”

“你也不小。”他含蓄地评价。

“这当然。”光一理所当然地说，接着扶着他的腰，开始了慢慢的抽动。

或许是因为紧张，光一射的很快，在他调笑的眼神里狼狈地把安全套丢了，一脸阴沉地重新压上来。很快他就收回了那句“中看不中用。”他被折成不同的姿势，光一不知疲倦地一次次进入他，像是要和他骨肉相溶一般用力，他浑身颤抖，腰塌下去又被捞起来，像是一直在云端巡游，那里有闪电和雨在酝酿，浑身酥麻湿润发烫，良久，直到他们都射不出来什么东西，才终于停下来，他瘫在床上喘息，光一本来也躺着，一会又坐起来，支着身体，手托着下巴，静静地看着他。

“今天是情人节，”刚开了口，声音平静，接着慢慢回过头，神色还是没什么波澜，“他和女人在约会。”

光一沉默，伸手拨弄他的头发，把他漂亮的眼睛露出来。

“我说过，不会太久的。”刚轻声说，“你看，这不就来了吗？”

“好恶心，光一。”

6.  
光一手里拖着袋子，拿起桌上的相框看了看，毫不犹豫丢进去。

刚坐在床上，从一片昏暗中看向他。

光一清理了垃圾，又处理了腐烂的食物，接着去拿了小工具箱，修理水槽坏掉的制氧机，没一会，房间重新响起细小的水泡声。只是看着那个丝绒盒子，不知该怎么处理。

“那是他准备给别人的。”刚不知什么时候站在他身后，“我的礼物是那支花。”

光一随手把盒子放在一边，走到刚的身边，张开手拥住了他。

刚还是直直地站着，光一却没有放手。

“我可能还没和你说过，”他轻声说，“我很喜欢你。”

刚垂在身侧的手微不可查地颤抖了一下。

“你值得更好的礼物，值得被爱，被尊重，被珍惜。”

“还有一句话，尽管他是逝者，我也要说。”

“是他不配。”

刚咬着嘴唇，视野重新模糊。

窗帘已经被光一打开了，缠绵多日的阴雨渐停，云层透出漂亮的金辉，打开窗子，风卷着潮气出去，房子的味道重新让人愉悦起来。

“走吧。”收拾完了一切，光一冲他伸出手。

不知道要去哪，不知道要去做什么，只是雨停了，又怎么能不出去走走，必须得和你一起，只有我们两个人。

刚沉默半晌，把手放在他手心。

做什么也好，是和你一起的话。

他们走入晴空之下。


End file.
